Balloons along Shore (a Pewdiepie Fanfiction)
by thehsw19
Summary: Felix (aka Pewdiepie) is devastated: Marzia left him and all the happiness is drained out of his life. He is constantly sad and only records videos. But when he starts seeing a mysterious gold-shimmering girl walking along shore, holding balloons, he sees hope. At the same time, he starts playing Amnesia again, and slowly Pewds draws conclusions between these two so similar things.


_"Marzia? What are you doing?" I shriek as I see the packed bags, standing before our apartment._

_"Its over, Felix." She says, her voice trembeling._

_"What..?" I look at her, searching her face for hints. Hints that she is joking. _

_"Felix... I know..," She tries to smile at me, but just as my face, it is pulled into a pain filled grimace, "I still love you, but I just can't... Not anymore."_

_"Is it the video games? I will stop playing them. I will do anything for you!" My voice is getting louder and louder. _She can't do that. Just leave me like this. No.. No.. _I think as tears start rolling down my face._

_"Its not the video games! Its just that I'm not happy anymore. I was thinking about __going back to Italy for a long time already and.."_

_I cut her off: "We could go there together. Anything for you."_

_"I said NO, Felix. You need to understand. I got accepted to the Accademia Italiana. The school of Design. You know how much I want this." She hesitates before she looks me in the eyes: "More than I want to stay with you."_

"Marzia!" I wake up screaming her name. Again. Every night the same dream. And no opportunity to see happiness again. No chance that I will ever feel the same again. No light at the end of the tunnel..

* * *

Seconds. Hours. Days. Months. Years. Who knew how long it had been since Marzia had left? I just continued my life. Just kept on living. If you could call _this_ living... I spend day after day recording videos. The bros loved it, and as a result the subscriptions shot through the roof. A million in about 2 weeks wasn't something special. But even if the money was flowing and I had no financial worries, I wasn't happy.

So I just wasted time. Mostly on the beach. The smell of salt and the sound of the waves swashing against the dark sand made me calm down... as much as possible.

I was at the beach today, too. Looking, watching the happy people. Walking along the beautiful shore. Then I saw her. _Her.._ and she fascinated me. She was dazzling, but so different from Marzia. So, so different.

* * *

I saw her everyday. Sometimes only a trace, but I felt her presence, as if she watched me. As if she wanted me to find her.

Everyone I told thought I was crazy, it was a good thing that I didn't speak to people. Since Marzia... I couldn't think of her. Her long, ombré hair. Her skin, so soft to the touch, her chocolate warm brown eyes driving me crazy. I could go on forever. But did I want to?

I let out all my positive energy for the bros, and now I felt drained. Still, I just wanted to be happy again. But of course, that is impossible. Like it is always.

But she, this mysterious golden-shimmering girl, made me feel alive. A bit happy, satisfied in a way, and just seeing her always made my day. Made it special.

So I spent, day after day, waiting for her golden hair, for her graceful hand holding the golden balloons. People ignored her, as if she didn't actually exist.

Maybe I was crazy, I think, grinning at myself. But did it really matter? She cheered to me, that I should just continue. Not that she actually spoke to me, but her eyes always caught mine, teased me, smiling at me... She definitely made me continue. She wanted me too. _Like she was waiting... _

And I needed this motivation, I longed for it.

* * *

"Hi! My name is PEEEeeewwDiePie, and today we will play a game that all of you bros wanted me to play really badly. AGAIN!," I say excitingly and make a deal out of announcing the game: "Amnesia. A nice finish. This map was specially made in honor of Stephano! Let's go!" I speak into the mic. I have turned the face-cam off: I look too terrible and I right now I couldn't stand their questions.

I didn't tell them about Marzia. She just stopped appearing in my videos, and the bros guessed. Most of them were understanding, but there were always the few that didn't care. And these people would assume anything if they saw me like this.

The screen light up as I pressed _Start_. Suddenly my character appeared on a beach. _  
_

"Nice! Not very common for Amnesia but nicely made." I say, but actually I was shocked. It looked exactly like the beach outside of my window. The same rocks, the same sand, the same ocean. _What was_ _this?!_

"Let's go and explore. Like Dora. Doraaaa the Explorer!" I force myself to be cheerful.

My character turns and makes it possible to look over the beach. _It was definitely my beach..._

As I look astonished over the beach, seeing, remembering every detail, I could make out foot prints in the sand; small feet...

"Let's go there. Footprints.." I whisper, goose bumps are spreading over my body.

Then I see it. I see her. Not him. Not Stephano, but _Stephanie..._ She has golden hair, but her skin isn't gold, just tan making it look like it is shimmering. She does have a hood, connected to her golden dress, not shining but slightly fading; a kind of golden cream color. And of course, instead of the amazing long golden sword she has... balloons in her hand. Ten or so balloons? Her feet are bare, leaving the footprints, leading me to her. She shines in the night. Like a golden star.

"Balloons? Ok.. Bros? We are following a golden girl with balloons." I chuckle.

I react fast, my character runs to her, but I just hear her laughter as she runs farther away from me, into the darkness, leaving only a shimmer were she was before.

"Hehe. Nice idea. Changing Stephano into a girl... But where is she?" I say my voice filled with astonishment and wonder.

"We _should_ follow her.. but where the f*ck did she go?!" I say, now slightly annoyed. Normally I wouldn't be like _this_. Quickly annoyed, and not really wanting to play. But I know _her _and this makes it even harder to keep playing, knowing that _she_ actually exists!

Just as I press the forward key the screen goes black, fading away from the beach..

* * *

**Small Comment by the Author**

I hope you guys liked it so far. I know that Pewds doesn't play Amnesia anymore, but I just wanted to travel back to the good old times. ;)


End file.
